Vampire College
by Bballer24
Summary: I'm going to be working on this story to make it way better. I am going to delete it and then start over from scratch. This story isn't really up to my standards anymore so I'm will make it up to my standards. So thanks to every one who has r/r. Luv ya'll
1. Vampire College: Chapter 1

The Vampire College

Chapter 1

The New Kid

**I just love being the new kid at school. Everybody stares at you, and since I'm the most popular vamp in the Vampire College, it's kind of refreshing. I loved being new at schools. I was the most popular kid in just one day at V.C. Here's how my first day went.**

I was worried how the others would think of me. I wondered if they were into extreme sports like me. I took at least an hour or two to figure out what to wear. I was a mixture of girly-girl and tomboy. I go shopping all the time but I also race for money all the time too.

"Come _on_ Bella. We're going to be late" Kim called. She's the hyper one in our family.

"Hold on. I'll be right down." I said "And I need your advice" She appeared at my door jumping up and down. I rarely asked her for advice. "Should I go with 'I'm sexy. Look at me' "I said holding up a black mini skirt and a black and white striped long sleeved shirt. It had a deep V neck. "Or 'I'm sexy but I'll lay it of for today'" I held up dark blue jeans and the same black and white shirt.

"Go with 'I'm sexy. Look at me'. But only for today. Then tomorrow go with the other one." She said. I smiled, and dressed quickly. Me and my family, Kim, Ashley, Tom, and Tristan, got into my new black Bugatti Veyron _(look it up if you don't know what it looks like). _It has a red line going through the middle of it, and red side mirrors.

When I got there everybody stared at us like we did something really bad. Then someone next to us said "You should move. That's the Cullen's spot. And if you don't move there just going to smash your car into a little ball."

"I'll take my chances." I said back to her. She gave me a look that clearly said 'your on crack lady'. "Oh and if they even _try_ to touch my car their neck's _will_ be snapped off their shoulders." I sort of have an anger problem. So when people try to touch my stuff then they will suffer dearly.

Just then a yellow Porsche came in top speed. Who ever was driving stomped on the brakes. This really muscular guy stepped out of the car and marched to where I stood. Cause my family backed up when they saw him. I just sat on the back of my car.

"You better move before we crush you and you car." He said in a husky voice.

"Oh yah try and smash my car. Then see what happens. And who is 'We' you speak of" I added as if no one was there. Like I was talking to the air. When I said that five people started to walk towards my direction.

"We are the people he's talking about" A pixie looking girl said. I stopped myself from laughing.

"And we can crush your car _and_ you" Another girl said. She had blonde wavy hair that went down to the middle of her back.

"Ok try and crush me" I challenged. A bronze haired gorgeous guy raised his eyebrows.

"Are you on crack?" The big bulky guy said.

"Is that all you can do? Insult people?" I retorted.

"Emmett. Do it. Crush her like a little bug." A blonde guy said. I smiled.

"Come on. I bet you, you can't even crush m-" I was interrupted by his hand. Which snapped up and grabbed my throat.

I chuckled, and closed my eyes. When people try and hurt me, I get pissed. Really Pissed. And when I open my eyes they better be running. Cause when I open my eyes they are pitch black, even if my eyes were a brilliant red before they grabbed me, and I will snap their neck. I can be a real bitch sometimes.

"You should be running" I said chuckling.

"You wish. I never run from anything" The one named Emmett, said.

"Take her advice and run" Kim, Ashley, Tom, and Tristan said at the same time. "She can be a real bitch when someone tries to hurt her." Tom said.

"She has anger problems. And she's stronger than you." Ashley said

"Oh and don't look into her eye's. If you do then you're screwed." Tom added

"What the hell are you talking about?" The pixie asked. I could tell it was her cause of her high pitched voice

"You'll find out. Bella. Open you're eyes." Tristan said. Then chuckled. I smiled a wicked grin then opened my eyes. I grabbed his big hand and undid his strangle hold on me. When his hand was off my neck I twisted his arm outward, and struck him down. I sat on his back and pushed his face into the gravel. I bent down to whisper in his ear. That was in one quick motion.

"Are you done trying to crush me, or do you still want a girl to beat the shit out of you...oh I have an idea." I said snapping my fingers "How about I do the same thing you did to me" I stood up grabbed his neck and made him get up, too. I smiled at him, and looked at his family. They all stared wide eyed at me. I made his head pointing to his left, with my thumb. Like I was inspecting it. I looked back at him. His eyes were like his family's. Wide eyed.

I sighed and closed my eyes to calm myself. To make my eyes go back to the usual bright red color it had been before they came along. I didn't want to make a bad impression on the first day.

Eyes still closed, I asked "Are you going to stop _trying_ to crush me, or do I have to embarrass you again, in front of everybody?"

"I'll stop" He said, and I dropped him and gave him a peck on the cheek. I had to jump to do that. Then I skipped to my friends like nothing happened.

"Come on. We're going to be late." I said. I turned around to face the Cullen's. "And if I come back and my car is damaged or not here, your asses are mine. And I don't care if it's just a little scratch. So you better leave my car alone. Got it?" I asked. They nodded rapidly. I smiled and pushed through the crowd that was just staring at us like they didn't believe what just happened.

We went to the front office to get our schedule's. I had everybody, in my family, in most my classes. I had every class with _a_ Cullen. But that didn't bother me...much. It was some what like human schools, but instead of lunch we had rituals. It was always at the end of the day. They said it was where they had this huge party. They had beer mixed with blood. Beer is the only thing that has an affect on us. When we drink two bottles, then we're wasted. Thats why I only drink one...some of the time. They had regular beer, and regular blood. It was something that we could just have fun and hang out.

The first class I had was Geometry. Boring. And the Cullen in this class was Edward Cullen. I figured their names out. My friend, Katie, in Geometry, told me their names.


	2. Vampire College: Chapter 2

Vampire College

Chapter 2

God Edward is hot. He doesn't even look like a bully. Just a hot guy, which will soon be mine. I smiled at the thought. The whole time in class I was just staring at him. I was in the middle of the class, and he was in the front row. Sigh. Everybody was talking to me and I could barely get to him after class. I wonder if he's scared of me.

"Hi." I said smiling and waving my hand once.

"Uh. Hi." He smiled a crooked grin. If I had a heart it would have been beating like crazy.

"Yah. And I'm sorry about earlier. It's just I don't like people thinking they can 'squish' me. And if they touch me and try to hurt me I kinda get pissed" I smiled sheepishly.

"Ah. It's ok. They need to learn how to be nice anyways. Good job, too. He almost pissed his pants." He chuckled. "Well we better go. We're gunna be late." He smiled and walked away.

Wow. He's not scared of me. I started walking to my locker. When I was dialing the locker combination, somebody tapped on my shoulder. I spun around to see who did it. My fist ready to hit who ever did it.

My hand flew and hit something. Knee-jerk-reaction. Then I saw who it was.

"OH MY GOD, Edward. Are you ok? I'm so sorry. I really am." I had hit him in the jaw. He was rubbing his jaw like it hurt. I don't know how it hurt, but it did. That's what it seemed like. "Do you need help with anything? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean t-"

"I'm fine. Really it didn't really hurt. And I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the ritual with me. Like we can hang out together." He interrupted me. I stared at him wide eyed.

_But this could be a trick. _I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Did your family tell you to do this?" I said

"No." His eyebrows came together. "Why would you think that?" He asked. I really didn't trust him, or his family. But I couldn't resist his drop-dead gorgeous face. Nobody could.

"Ok" I looked down "I would love to."

"Ok. It's a date" He said then paused "Wait. I mean..." He trailed off trying to think of the right thing to say.

"I know what you mean" I said and smiled "Oh, and just a tip. Don't scare me like that." I said and chuckled.

"I'll have to remember that next time." He rubbed his jaw. Then smiled the heart-breaking smile and walked away. I smiled back, but it was too late. I smiled the whole way to class.

This class was science. Kim, Tristan, and Ashley were in this class with me. Even Emmett. When I walked by him he scooted his chair away from me while I walked by. After class I'm talking to him.

Kim sat next to me, and Ashley and Tristan sat together. Their basically married. Tom and Kim are together. I'm by myself. A lot of guys have asked me out before, but I turned them down. But all the ones I say yes to figure out I'm into extreme sports. They like it and all, but when they race me they get all pissed cause a girl beat them. Then they break up with me.

Kim and I talked the whole time. And we passed noted to Ashley and Tristan. Like fifth graders. After class I went up to Emmett, which was putting his books into his bag. When he saw me he straitened up.

"Uh, hi" I said

He smiled a quick smile.

"Look. I'm sorry about earlier. Anyways, you don't need to beat someone up just to be noticed. Just _be yourself. _Just hang loose."

"Your forgiven. The thing is we are all adopted. Carlisle and Esme don't know about us being bullies. They don't like violence. And Rosalie and Jasper basically make us do it."

"If they don't like violence then why do you do it? And while you were choking me I looked at your brother, Edward, and saw that he was gunna stop you before you 'snap' my neck. Anyways, you wouldn't be able to snap my neck. Cause I would've snapped yours." I said, and smiled. "Oh and I have Rosalie and Jasper next hour, so I'm gunna talk to them" I added then walked away.

I ran down the hall, in an inhuman way, then something hard hit my throat. I didn't see who did it, but, instinctively, I grabbed the other vampires neck. I threw it to the ground and got on top of her, and grabbed her throat again. It was a she because of the long blonde hair covering her face.

"Rosalie" I heard a male voice call.

"Rosalie?" I said. I looked up to see Jasper running towards us. I looked back at Rosalie. I picked her up by the neck and banged her into the lockers. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"I over heard you and Emmett." She said.

"Ok. What does it have to do with this?"

"He's the... Just don't listen to him, ok?"

Jasper was at our sides now.

"Let her go" He said.

"Only if you guys promise to be nice to everybody"

"Ok. Ok. I promise. Just let her go"

"If I get a complaint from anybody. Then you know what happens. Now get to class." I commanded.

Tom sat next to me in class. This is a class I've never knew existed. It's called something like, "How to control your thirst". Weird, huh?

Then I knew why they called it that. The smell of blood hit my like a wrecking ball. They had brought a human in. I somehow recognized her. They were holding her neck. I disappeared out of my seat and reappeared by the woman. My nose rubbing up and down her throat. Taking in her scent.

Then I heard her say a prayer.

"Please, God, don't let them get Bella, where ever she is." I heard her say. Then recognition set in.

"Mom?" I felt sad. I didn't know why. I didn't want her to die like this. She was probably around fifty-eight years old.

Anger now took it's place. I grabbed the teachers neck.

"Why did you do this?" I whispered. "Why the hell did you pick this woman for this. Anyone else would be fine, but you had to pick Renee." I said more loadly.

"How do you know my name?" Renee said. She was scared. Her whole body was shaking.

"Mom. Don't you recognize me?" I said looking at her.

"B-B-Bella? Is that you?" She said.

"Ya. Mom I'm so glad to see you." I let the teacher go, and hugged Renee.

"You're so...so cold." She said and shivered.

"You won't believe me if I said I was the 'Creature of the Night'."

"Yes I would...What is a 'Creature of the Night' anyways?" She asked, dumbfounded.


	3. Vampire College: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I grabbed her into a hug and ran to her house. She had gotten a new house in Forks, Washington. After my father died, she basically died with him. She had no color in her eye, she looked like she was a zombie.

When we got there, I let her go and she stumbled, then fell down.

"I don't feel so good" She said.

"Put you head between your legs" I instructed. She did as she was told. After a while she lifted her head up.

"Ok. Now what is a 'Creature of the Night' thing?" She asked.

I took a deep breath and exhaled a gust of air. I really didn't want to tell her, but then again I did want to tell her.

"You know the stories that you used to tell me? The 'Old legends'?"

"Ya. Why?" She was really confused right now.

"Ya. Uh. You remember the story about the 'cold ones', right?"

"I remember it." She said "But those are legends. They aren't true"

"Are you sure they are just legends." I gestured towards my perfectly shaped body.

"N-...W-...No that can't b- Wait! What?"

"They aren't just legends" She slowly backed up. Her heart was going spastic. "You can go if you want but try not to get your body drained of blood, got it?"

She ran out the door. I got up after ten minutes of thinking. I ran back to school. I'm betting everyone is wondering where I've been. I walked into the schools front entrance. I was right. Well, not everyone, but everyone in my family.

"Bella! Where have you been?" Kim yelled.

"Whoa, man. I'm so glad they didn't shred you to pieces. Cause I heard that if you skip class or run out of the school, you would get in so much trouble. The most, of course, would be to kill you. Now that's harsh." Chris was right next to Kim, holding hands. Tim and Ashley came running down the hall towards us.

"Where have you been?" They both said.

"Visiting someone. I guess." I smiled at them. They smiled back.

"But where did you take that woman?" Tom asked.

"To her house. We had a talk, she ran out the door, and I just sat there thinking for ten minutes." I said simply.

"Oh. Well we should get to class." Ashley said. Just when she said that the bell rang.

"Good guess." I said and patted the top of her head.

"Ha. Ha. Funny, funny." Her voice saturated with sarcasm. We all laughed. Then I saw him.

My laugh cut short once I saw him watching me. I looked down; a bit self-conscious. I peeked up to see if he was still looking at me. Even worse; he was walking towards me and my family.

"OO-LA-LA." Tomas said in my ear, in a girly voice. He stepped on the other side of Ashley. I reached over and slapped him in the back of his head. "Hey! What did I do?" He yelled. I narrowed my eyes and said nothing.

"Hey, Bella." Edward said. I looked up and waved a simple wave, and smiled at him. "So are you still able to go with me to the dance thing?" He asked after awhile.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I have to beat Tomas in a race...again." I chuckled. Tomas glared at me.

"What kind of racing?" He asked curiously.

"Street racing." I looked down.

"Cool. Can I watch."

My eye almost pop out of my head. "You...What?!"

"Can I watch you beat your brother?"

"Uh...um...I'm not sure. Tomas is that ok." When I looked, unwillingly, away from Edwards face I noticed my family surrounding us. There heads leaned in so they could get the full conversation. Even if they were ten yards away, they could have gotten the full conversation.

"Perfect." Tomas said instantly. "If you would like you could try and beat her too. But I got twenty on Bella."

"Ok. When is the race?"

"During the dance at two o' clock. Winner kisses l-" I interrupted him with a slap in the head. "OWW!" He yelled. Everyone in the hall looked at us, but I didn't mind.

"Look. Just be there at two. Got it?" I asked. "I don't really care if you bring your family. Just make sure they don't break anything. Tell them I invited them." I added

"Will do. Bye, Bella." He smiled, waved, and then left.

"Wooo. He's mouth watering, Bella." Ashley said.

"Hello? Did you forget about me?" Tomas said.

"No, babe, I'm just sayin he's hott. But your still the one and only..." She smiled up at him. We all cracked up laughing cause of Ashley's expression.


	4. Vampire College: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Well ok I wasn't so popular on the first day. But that was only cause I wouldn't talk to the people who tried to talk to me. I only hung out with Katie, my friend in geography, my family, and Edward and Alice. Alice and I are like best friends now. Edward told them that I invited them to the race against me and Edward. Emmett said twenty on Edward.

Well I got news for him. He better say "bye bye" to that twenty dollars. Alice started laughing when he made that decision. Ha. I really don't believe Edward would win. Chris and Tomas kept saying "Winner kisses loser, Winner kisses loser"

God, I just wanna stick a rotten apple in their mouths! They where pissing me off, big time. But they kept saying it throughout the day. The ride to our house and to the garage. But when I just looked at them, then blink, they were scared. I knew my eyes were pitch black. That scared the living daylights outta them. And the murderous look on my face was just a whole new level of scary.

At one thirty, we got out the street racing cars. But I hade to call Edward, real quick.

I dialed his number, and just had to wait just a couple seconds.

"Hello?" His velvety voice asked.

"Hey it's me Bella." I said.

"Oh...Hey Bella!"

"Hey. Are you bringing your own car? Or are you gunna use one of my street cars?"

"Uh...I don't think we have street cars. So I guess I'll be using one of yours." I could hear the smile in his voice. I giggled.

"Ok. Oh. And asked Alice if she would like to go shopping after I whoop your ass in street racing." I giggled again.

"Alice?" There was a pause. Then Edward spoke. "Bella would like to go shopping after I whoop her ass at street racing."

"HEY" I said then started laughing. He joined in just seconds after.

"YES. YES. I would LOVE to go shopping!" Alice screamed. That only made Edward and I laugh harder.

"Of course you would love to. Cause it's with me." I giggled. "Oh and you can just come over here when ever you feel like it. I was thinking, you could come over right now. And is Carlisle and Esme coming?" I added.

"Ok. We'll be there in a few. And I'm not sure. Alice? Do you see them saying yes?"

"Huh? Seeing?" Can she like see the future? If she can, then she is telling me everything about her power.

"Uh...ya. There coming. And Yes she has a power."

"Let me guess... She can see the future?"

"Absolutely right."

"Cool. Can you do that also?"

"No. I'm a mind reader."

I fell silent for a while.

"But your lucky. For some reason I can't read your mind. Weird, huh?"

"Ya..." I mentally jumped up and down screaming 'Yay. He can't read my mind!'

"Bella the cars are ready. Get off the phone with your boyfriend and get your ass over here." Kim said from the race track.

"Well gotta go set it up. See you in a few." I smiled, then hung up.

Sorry this was sooo short. I had to do a lot of stuff today. I hope you enjoyed my story. I am going to make 2 more stories after I'm done with this story. 1st story will be about Jacob and his new lil niece. And the next is...is...Well I really don't know yet so you'll find out sooner or later what it is. If you made a story of Jacob's sister, that got married, had a baby. Can you please tell me? I would LOVE to read it.

-V-

-V-

-V- Please review. I'm not putting up the next chapter until there is 15 reviews. Sorry it's just I hade a lot of people reading it, but I only got a few reviews.

-V-

-V-

-V- All you have to do is click the button...and click a few words. It would make my day entirely.

-V-

-V-

-V-


	5. vampire College: Chapter 5

**Ok. My friend here in Texas kept begging me to put Jacob in the story. I couldn't just ignore her. Literally, she went to my house EVERYDAY! just to see if I put a Jacob chappie. Jacob is like the only thing she talks about. She put "Kaity Black" on her test the other day in Science. She got in trouble. I couldn't breath, I was laughing so hard.**

**Ok, Here's the thing. I now own Twilight. Stephanie has died and gave me the right to own the book.**

**Conscience: No you don't. You liar. Go give the books back to Stephanie. NOW!**

**Me: Why? She has all ready died. I own everything! Muhahaha. Yay I own Jasper. Sigh**

**Conscience: No she did not die. Tell these nasty _Humans _that you don't own anything.**

**Me: But! But...**

**Conscience: Not the "But..but.." thing again. Tell the truth and I will not be AS annoying as I usually am.**

**Me: Seriously?**

**Conscience: Seriously.**

**Me: Ok. Ok. I don't own anything besides Jasper...**

**Conscience: NO! You tell the truth and only the truth!**

**Me: But I dont wanna. But ok...I don't own anything besides my computer that is used to write these stories...**

**Conscience: Good girl. pet Ashley**

**Me: grr.**

**Well I guess your getting annoyed by this. You should read the chappie. I'm waiting. Read the Damn thing... Oh I guess I should stop typing so you can read it... Hehe, I knew that. :**

**Chapter 5**

**Before the race with Edward Cullen.**

**Time to bring Jacob into this wicked story of mine. Happy Kaity?!**

"We should vote for if winner kisses loser." Tomas said. I glared at him. "It only makes sense." He back up with his hands up.

"He's right Bella. I vote that we vote." Ashley raised her hand then everybody else raised their hands, too.

I groaned and went to pick which car I'm going to use. The cars that were there was where I got my idea.

The one on the right was a black shiny car and it had red flames on the side and on the top.

The other one was...a shiny _**hot pink**_ car. With a hello kitty on the hood of the car. There was a heart on either sides of the car.

When it comes to cars I don't like girly stuff. So I picked the black with flames. I started laughing. I would probably laugh even harder when I see Edwards expression.

"That's not a very nice plan. But it'll have to do. And you need to work on the pranks a little. That's a bit plain." At the sound of Alice's voice I jumped and turned around.

"God, Alice. Why do you have to scare me like that? And it's the best I could come up with." I whispered the last sentence.

"I agree with the voting thing. We should vote for if winner kisses loser."

I groaned. "Fine."

"Yay!" She said, jumping up and down clapping. I put my hands on her shoulders to make her stop.

"Ok. But do the voting _after_ the race. Ok?"

"Ok." Then she ran off.

Next thing I know, Edward is walking towards me. I smiled. He smiled back.

"Ready to get your ass kicked by a girl?" I giggled.

"No. But I'm ready to kick yours though." He chuckled.

"Ya. As if that would happen." I scoffed.

"So get in your car." I said looking behind me at the beautiful sleek-shine cars.

Of course he walked to the black car with flames on it. I chuckled, and ran to the car.

"Oh no you don't." I smiled and pointed to the Hello Kitty car. Then laughed at his expression. "But then again we have a different one, too..." We had two other different street cars. One for Chris, then one for Tomas. The two out here are for me and Ashley. Which, of course, Ashley got the Hello Kitty car...thank the God.

"Uh, I think I'll look at the other ones." He chuckled.

"Ok. Follow me."

I led him to the garage. And went to the third floor. The first one I pulled the cover off of was Chris's car. It was a blood red and a freaky looking skull on both sides. Chris is a car designer. It's awesome. Then I uncovered Thomas's car. His is a sleek silver beauty. He has his name graphitized on the hood of the car.

"Do they mind?" He asked. Oh what a gentleman he is. I giggled.

"Thomas? Chris? Come here please?" I asked in a regular voice. They were by my side in less than two and a half seconds. They were on the other side of the field when they heard me. "What do you think?

Chris's eyes lit up. I'm betting he's screaming, in his head, 'DRIVE MINE! DRIVE MINE!'

Jasper's lit up, too, but not as much as Chris. I started laughing at Chris. I couldn't stop either. Chris looked at me dumbfounded. That only made me laugh harder. Edward started getting frustrated cause he couldn't hear my mind. I laughed harder, if that was even possible.

"Why are you laughing?" Kim asked as she came in the garage.

"Oh, nothin'." I tried to stop laughing, but Kim looked back at me when she was walking out the door. Instead of walking outside she walked right into the door.

Emmett and I were in hysterics. Edward and Jasper were trying not to laugh, but Jasper couldn't hold it in, cause with all the emotions.

I knew Kim was a klutz. She wasn't the shiniest apple in the tree. We usually make fun of her but she doesn't mind. But now she was feeling a bit self conscious. I stopped laughing immediately. I went to go help her up off the ground and hugged her.

"It's ok." I whispered into her ear.

"Hehe, I guess I'm not the brightest star in the night sky, am I?"

"Nope" I said giggling. Trying not to burst out laughing again. Emmett was still in hysterics.

"Emmett stop laughing now." I said sternly. He stopped immediately.

Jasper was looking confused. "What?" I asked him.

"Uh... Nothing. Never mind." He quickly said. I saw Edward raise his eyebrows and peak at his brother.

Confusion washed over me. Ugh. "Eeedwaarrd, tell mee." I whined. Kim smacked the back of my head. "What was that for?!" I asked. She just smiled and ran out the door. "Oh its on, now, Kimy." I started chasing after her. I laughed at how slow she was. I was really fast.

"I bet you would lose if you did a running race against her." I heard Emmett say.

I caught up with Kim easily. I tackled her down. She tried squiggling out of my grasp. When she did she ran for the forest, that was about one or two miles away from the house. But this was the side forest. The part of the forest that was a hundred yards away from the side of the house. The backyard forest is about one or two miles away.

"You'll never catch me now." Kim laughed. I joined her. I sped up and tackled her once more at the forest edge.

Then I heard it. It was a low growl. Fear struck me like a wrecking ball. I don't know why but it did. It sounded like a huge animal.

Pictures flew into my head. First of a man in a wheel chair. It was Billy Black. Then of a boy. He had long hair put in a messy ponytail. He looked like Billy Black, but not by that much. I'm guessing it was his son. I don't know the boy's name but I'm pretty sure it was his son.

Then it all clicked. The huge animal that growled had to be a Black. I quickly picked Kim up and put her behind me, then got into a protective stance.

"Hello, Mr. Black. Nice to meet you." I said, calmly. But I was far from calm. I was further along the line of horrified.

The animal stopped growling. He must have known what I said. And I might have been right about him being a Black.

"Care to join us at the race? Just change into your human form. But first come into the light I can't see in the dark. Yes unusual, but that's how I am. I want to see your fur please." I asked politely.

_**EPOV:**_

I watched as Bella crouched in front of Kim protectively. I got a bit worried. But from what I could see, she was perfectly calm. I couldn't read Kim's mind cause she was to far and I couldn't her what Bella was saying. Why was she talking? Was some one there?

I stepped forward once. Then I saw it. It was a huge wolf! A werewolf. Why was she that close to it? It was russet brown wolf. Jacob Black?! That kid is getting on my nerves.

I ran to Bella's side. "Stay back, Edward" She commanded. I automatically stepped back. Right then and there, I couldn't control my body. It's like I was a rag doll. Even now I couldn't move my feet forward even if I tried. I could move my arms and head and stuff, but not my feet. I was powerless.

Maybe Bella had that kind of power...?

"What's your name? I know your not Billy." She said.

"It's..."

"Shh. He's a smart animal, he can find a way to tell me." She said. Again that feel that I was a rag doll came back and my lips automatically shut. I couldn't even open them.

The huge animal walked to a patch of sand and with and long claw he scribbled his name.

"Jacob?" Bella asked. "Billy Blacks son. Where are you sisters?" She asked. I guess she new the Black's, too.

The animal ran into the woods. But came back as a human with wrinkled long shorts. I growled under my breath. That earned me a death glare from Bella. I disliked that boy, and his retched father.

"One went to college" Jacob said in his husky voice. "And Rachel got married." He shrugged.

"At eighteen?!" Bella asked surprised.

"Sure." He shrugged again.

"Oh. Hmm." She said as she sat crisscross on the grass. Jacob mirrored her. I on the other hand, still, couldn't move an inch. This bothered me.

"So, care to watch me beat Edward here in street racing?" She asked.

"Sure, sure." He said. I growled.

"Edward, be nice!" Bella said.

Then I had this funny feeling. I felt all happy, and extremely nice. It was scaring me poop-less **(A/N Uh ya, I just had to say that. It sounded funny, so ya. Hehehe).**

"Well just follow me then. Do you want to bet who's going to win? The highest bet made was thirty-five dollars, Emmett." I chuckled.

"Uh. I don't have any money."

"Oh, well it's ok." She said looking up at Jacob.

"Well come on. It's almost 2:00." Bella said. She started running towards the house. Wow. She was fast. I started after her. And then Jacob joined in the race to the house. Well it wasn't really a race but it felt like it. I looked back and Kim was in total shock. I ran back to her and helped her up. She smiled warmly at me. We ran back to the house.

**Thanks for waiting. I was a bit slow with the story writting. First I didn't know what to write and second is that I have lots of homework. Oh and thirdly, Kaity has been bugging me the whole time. Don't take this the wrong way Kaity, I love like a sister, but Damn girl. You can be the most craziest, annoyingest, most adorable lil brat I've ever met. : I bet she'll review this and type profanities. It's probably gunna be the only thing she types. : All well she'll get over it. :P**


	6. Authors Note Sorry just had to

**Sorry if I already uploaded the chappie 4. I'm a bit zoned out right now. And sorry I haven't uploaded in like 10,000 years. Im so very sorry. I'll give you a cookie to cheer you up. YAY!! And you can get a hug from any of the people in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and/or Breaking Dawn. But I warn you. If you even as breath on Jasper. I will snap your neck. :. Enjoy the hugs and cookies. I'm watching you. I warned you and so you shall fear me. : :P. **

**So do you like the story? Answer truthfully please. If you have any suggestions on what I should do on the next chappie then please tell me. If it's a good Idea, then you'll see your Idea thing in my story. And I'll be glad to thank y'all before the chappie begins(you know, where I say all the disclaimer****. And I'll give you 3x the amount of cookies from just now. And I even give you a chance to sniff Jasper. Don't breath on him though, I just got back from getting a hair cut. And I died Jasper's hair red, so don't touch his hair. Got it!? : O.oo.O. I'm a freak.**

**Me and kaity are like the most wierdest, craziest, loudest, ect. people in the world. At the bus stop we play our instruments and are soo loud one time this lady, she was in her low 60's or high 50's, and she came out saying we needed to shut up and me and kaity said "Up your." at the same time. Thats soo cool ain't it. Ya. Freaky, but funny as Hell. The lady got pissed and stalked off to her house. I'm gunna go ding dong ditch her house tomorrow. :. Wish me luck... : LOL'z. that was weird. I usually don't do that...any wayz gotsta go see ya. Oh and I've warned you**


	7. Vampire College: Chapter 6

**_My friend said she needed help with this story cause she was having trouble with it. I think this is a pretty good story. My name is Ashliegh. Weird spelling but that's how I spell it. You would pronounce it like Ashley, or Ash-lee. Something like that. Anyways. She needed help and I was here. Yes I'm the one who made this account. And thanks for reviewing her story. But yay I still have more reviews...giggles lol._**

**_But I can't see her anymore. CRY. I'm in Texas. She's in Oklahoma. Once again CRY T-T. I usually send it to her computer and she puts it in note book or something._**

**_Well, I just gotta bring Jake into this story. So you can go ahead and read the story. Enjoy please. Thank ya very much. giggles lol_**

**Chapter 5**

**Before the race with Edward Cullen.**

**Time to bring Jacob into this wicked story of mine. **

"We should vote for if winner kisses loser." Tomas said. I glared at him. "It only makes sense." He back up with his hands up.

"He's right Bella. I vote that we vote." Ashley raised her hand then everybody else raised their hands, too.

I groaned and went to pick which car I'm going to use. The cars that were there was were I got my idea.

The one on the right was a black shiny car and it had red flames on the side and on the top.

The other one was...a shiny hot pink car. With a hello kitty on the hood of the car. There was a heart on either sides of the car.

When it comes to cars I don't like girly stuff. So I picked the black with flames. I started laughing. I would probably laugh even harder when I see Edwards expression.

"That's not a very nice plan. But it'll have to do. And you need to work on the pranks a little. That's a bit plain." At the sound of Alice's voice I jumped and turned around.

"God, Alice. Why do you have to scare me like that? And it's the best I could come up with." I whispered the last sentence.

"I agree with the voting thing. We should vote for if winner kisses loser."

I groaned. "Fine."

"Yay!" She said, jumping up and down clapping. I put my hands on her shoulders to make her stop.

"Ok. But do the voting _after_ the race. Ok?"

"Ok." Then she ran off.

Next thing I know, Edward is walking towards me. I smiled. He smiled back.

"Ready to get your ass kicked by a girl?" I giggled.

"No. But I'm ready to kick yours though." He chuckled.

"Ya. As if that would happen." I scoffed.

"So get in your car." I said looking behind me at the beautiful sleek-shine cars.

Of course he walked to the black car with flames on it. I chuckled, and ran to the car.

"Oh no you don't." I smiled and pointed to the Hello Kitty car. Then laughed at his expression. "But then again we have a different one, too..." We had two other different street cars. One for Chris, then one for Tomas. The two out here are for me and Ashley. Which, of course, Ashley got the Hello Kitty car...thank the God.

"Uh, I think I'll look at the other ones." He chuckled.

"Ok. Follow me."

I led him to the garage. The first one I pulled the cover off of was Chris's car. It was a blood red and a freaky looking skull on both sides. Chris is a car designer. It's awesome. Then I uncovered Thomas's car. His is a sleek silver beauty. He has his name graphitized on the hood of the car.

"Do they mind?" He asked. Oh what a gentleman he is. I giggled.

"Thomas? Chris? Come here please?" I asked in a regular voice. They were by my side in less than two and a half seconds. They were on the other side of the field when they heard me. "What do you think?

Chris's eyes lit up. I'm betting he's screaming, in his head, 'DRIVE MINE! DRIVE MINE!'

Jasper's lit up, too, but not as much as Chris. I started laughing at Chris. I could stop either. Chris looked at me dumbfounded. That only made me laugh harder. Edward started getting frustrated cause he couldn't hear my mind. I laughed harder, if that was even possible.

"Why are you laughing?" Kim asked as she came in the garage.

"Oh, nothin'." I tried to stop laughing, but Kim looked back at me when she was walking out the door. Instead of walking outside she walked right into the door.

Emmett and I were in hysterics. Edward and Jasper were trying not to laugh, but Jasper couldn't hold it in, cause with all the emotions.

I knew Kim was a klutz. She wasn't the shiniest apple in the tree. We usually make fun of her but she doesn't mind. But now she was feeling a bit self conscious. I stopped laughing immediately. I went to go help her up off the ground and hugged her.

"It's ok." I whispered into her ear.

"Hehe, I guess I'm not the brightest star in the night sky, am I?"

"Nope" I said giggling. Trying not to burst out laughing again. Emmett was still in hysterics. But Jasper was looking confused. "What?" I asked him.

"Uh... Nothing. Never mind." He quickly said. I saw Edward raise his eyebrows and peak at his brother.

Confusion washed over me. Ugh. "Eeedwaarrd, tell mee." I whined. Kim smacked the back of my head. "What was that for?!" I asked. She just smiled and ran out the door. "Oh its on, now, Kimy." I started chasing after her. I laughed at how slow she was. I was really fast.

"I bet you would lose if you did a running race against her." I heard Emmett say.

I caught up with Kim easily. I tackled her down. She tried squiggling out of my grasp. When she did she ran for the forest, that was about one or two miles away from the house. But this was the side forest. The part of the forest that was a hundred yards away from the side of the house. The backyard forest is about one or two miles away.

"You'll never catch me now." Kim laughed. I joined her. I sped up and tackled her once more at the forest edge.

Then I heard it. It was a low growl. Fear struck me like a wrecking ball. I don't know why but it did. It sounded like a huge animal.

Pictures flew into my head. First of a man in a wheel chair. It was Billy Black. Then of a boy. He had long hair put in a messy ponytail. He looked like Billy Black, but not by that much. I'm guessing it was his son. I don't know the boy's name but I'm pretty sure it was his son.

Then it all clicked. The huge animal that growled had to be a Black. I quickly picked Kim up and put her behind me, then got into a protective stance.

"Hello, Mr. Black. Nice to meet you." I said, calmly. But I was far from calm. I was further along the line of horrified.

The animal stopped growling. He must have known what I said. And I might have been right about him being a Black.

"Care to join us at the race? Just change into your human form. But first come into the light I can't see in the dark. Yes unusual, but that's how I am. I want to see your fur please." I asked politely.

_**EPOV:**_

I watched as Bella crouched in front of Kim protectively. I got a bit worried. But From what I could see, she was perfectly calm. I couldn't read Kim's mind cause she was to far and I couldn't her what Bella was saying. Why was she talking? Was some one there?

I stepped forward once. Then I saw it. It was a huge wolf! A werewolf. Why was she that close to it? It had russet brown wolf. Jacob Black?! That kid is getting on my nerves.

I ran to Bella's side. "Stay back, Edward" She commanded. I automatically stepped back. Right then and there, I couldn't control my body. It's like I was a rag doll. Even now I couldn't move my feet forward even if I tried. I could move my arms and head and stuff, but not my feet. I was powerless.

Maybe Bella had that kind of power...?

"What's your name? I know your not Billy." She said.

"It's"

"Shh. He's a smart animal, he can find a way to tell me." She said. Again that feel that I was a rag doll came back and my lips automatically shut. I couldn't even open them.

The huge animal walked to a patch of sand and with and long claw he scribbled his name.

"Jacob?" Bella asked. "Billy Blacks son. Where are you sisters?" She asked. I guess she new the Black's, too.

The animal ran into the woods. But came back as a human with wrinkled long shorts. I growled under my breath. That earned me a death glare from Bella. I disliked that boy, and his retched father.

"One went to college" Jacob said in his husky voice. "And Rachel got married." He shrugged.

"At eighteen?!" Bella asked surprised.

"Sure." He shrugged again.

"Oh. Hmm." She said as she sat crisscross on the grass. Jacob mirrored her. I on the other hand, still, couldn't move an inch. This bothered me.

"So, care to watch me beat Edward here in street racing?" She asked.

"Sure, sure." He said. I growled.

"Edward, be nice!" Bella said.

Then I had this funny feeling. I felt all happy, and extremely nice. It was scaring me poop-less **(A/N Uh ya, I just had to say that. It sounded funny, so ya. Hehehe (laugh!! God damn it!! Laugh!!).**

"Well just follow me then. Do you want to bet who's going to win? The highest bet made was thirty-five dollars, Emmett." I chuckled.

"Uh. I don't have any money."

"Oh, well it's ok." She said looking up at Jacob.

"Well come on. It's almost 2:00." Bella said. She started running towards the house. Wow. She was fast. I started after her. And then Jacob joined in the race to the house. Well it wasn't really a race but it felt like it.


	8. Authors note

**Hey it might take a while for the next chappie. I have to do tons of homework for 1 or 2 weeks. and my friend (the one that made this account) is going to add a new story that she's been working on when I added the 4th chappie of this story. So please read that if you would like to.**

**We act so much alike thats its too funny to stop laughing. We used to g around school yelling at the top of our lungs "Down with the Texas Long Horns and up with the O.U Sooners" Ok dont take that the wrong way. I like texas and all but oklahoma is much better.,..**

**Oh and my brother is going as a dead drunk texas long horn foot ball player. and me and my friends are going to throw stuff at him and he'll "get mad" and he try and chase us and he'll purposely fall down a lot and he'll chase us into my house and we'll quickly put an axe on his head and make it look as real as possible. and put blood on it and everything. And We would run out of the house screaming and he would chase after us and my bro's friends would be O.U Sooner foot ball players and tackle him. It's gunna be so AWESOME, man!!**

**So...yep...uh ya check out the new story. Of course it's gunna be twilight related. XD.**


	9. Stupid Compie! Deleted something

_***Cusses computer out* My damed computer deleted the whole damned story. (not from fanfition, but from the computer...) WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aND i WAS ACCUALLY TRYING TO GET THAT LAST CHAPPIE AS LONG AS I POSSABLY COULD!!!! BUT NOOOOO!!! THIS DAMNED COMPUTER JUST DELETED IT!!!!!!!! T-T...NOW I CAN'T CONTINUE! (A/N: If there is something obvious that I should have done, please notify me! I mean I'm a complete blonde at times,,.,,..,..,,.,,..,..,,.,,..,..,,.,,mainly when im pissed. that's besides the point...) I'M TRYING TO GET MY DAD TO GET ME A NEW LAPTOP BUT HE'S SAID "N0!" *GROWLS AND SNARLS AT DAD*...LOL...JK...JK... YA'LL HATE ME DON'T CHA?**_

**i GUESS I COULD DO THE OTHER STORY....**

**OOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! I ALMOST FORGOT!!!!!!!! Ok...HANNAH WRITES R.(IS ON FAV. AUTHORS LIST) AND I, ARE WRITING A STORY. IT'S GUNNA BE AWESOME!!! i'M NOT GIVING YOU ANY IDEA'S TO WHAT THE STORY IS ABOUT! CUZ YOUR JUST GUNNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE ANXIOUSNESS.****  
**

**OF COURSE i ALREADY KNOW THAT I'M EVIL. (**_ONE REASON IS BECAUSE THERE ISN'T THAT MUCH REVIEWS, THERE IS 17 REVIEWS... _**[**_.._**)  
**

**oh and I bet she would love it if you went to read one of her stories...I Especially would Recommend ****you reading "Quil Imprinted On Bella!"****  
**

**WE HAVE JUST FINISHED DECIDING ON WHAT TO DO FOR IT. WELL MOST OF IT. WE ARE SWITCHING CHAPTERS. LIKE IF SHE WAS DOING CHAPPIE 1 THEN I WOULD DO CHAPPIE 2, THEN SHE WOULD DO CHAPPIE 3 AND I WOULD DO CHAPPIE 4 AND SO FORTH. =C=|=D=****  
**

**OK. BLONDE MOMENTS ARE KICKING IN RIGHT NOW AND i THOUGHT OF THIS STUPID THING....**

**GUESS HOW MANY FACES YOU CAN SEE (SMILIE OR NOT)**

**=C=|=D=C=|=D=C=|=D=C=|=D=C=|=D=C=|=D=C=|=D=C=|=D=C=|=D=**

**If you get it right then I'll give you an Idea of what the story would be like =D**

****

i DON'T CARE IF THE ARROW DOESNT EXACTLY POINT TOWARD THE BUTTON, BUT i KNOW YOU KNOW WHAT i MEAN. XD.  
OH AND HERE IS THE "URL" (OR WHATEVER) TO "QUIL IMPRINTED ON BELLA!"  
/s/4576436/1/Quil_Imprinted_On_Bella

IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO WORK THIS THEN ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS....:  
1) Write (www.)  
2) Copy and paste the url thing  
3) Enjoy the awesome fanfic Hannah wrote for ya'll!!!  
4) Review her story. tnks!!!

SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!!!!!!!!!---------V-V-V---------  
CLICK THE GOSH DARN BUTTON AND.......---------V-V-V---------  
WRITE A FEW WORDS...I DONT CARE.......---------V-V-V---------  
YOU COULD SAY YOU HATE ME...WHICH ---------V-V-V---------  
I COULD UNDERSTAND....OR YOU COULD---------V-V-V---------  
SOMETHING MORE NICE AND STUFF =D...-----V-V-V-V-V-V-----  
SO JUST FOLLOW THE ARROW TO THE ....------V-V-V-V-V------  
BUTTON THAT SAYS "REVIEW" OR SOME..-------V-V-V-V-------  
THING LIKE THAT....OH AND DON'T FORGET-------V-V-V-------  
TO CHECK OUT THAT STORY HANNAH WROTE------V-V------  
!!! sHE WOULD TOTALLY LOVE IT IF YOU DID-------V-------


End file.
